Survival Mode
In Survival Mode, which is unlocked when Adventure Mode is beaten for the first time, the player must survive multiple waves of zombies such as 5 or 10 ( or in endless infinite waves). He/she gets to choose new seed packets to defend against a different group of zombies, five in total, every 1 or 2 flags (depending on whether playing the normal or hard versions) to continue building up his/her defenses. For each group of zombies, the plants the player previously had on the lawn and your sun remain, but Lawn Mowers, Pool Cleaners, and Roof Cleaners are not renewed. At the end of the first completion of each Survival Mode level, a Trophy is received with a diamond, and gold coins for any remaining Lawn Mower, Pool Cleaner or Roof Cleaner. Survival Mode does not appear in iPod or iPhone Version. The Survival Mode appears in PC, Mac, PS3, Xbox Live Arcade, DS, and iPad version. The Normal modes is 5 flags, Hard modes is 10, and the Survival: Endless is 214'748'366 flags. Normal Modes - Day through Roof In each of these modes the player must survive 5 flags of zombies, with a new group after each one. The zombie concentration is the same as in Adventure Mode levels, so these levels should be pretty easy. Zombies from other areas may show up in some cases, such as Screen Door Zombies in Survival: Day. after beating Survival: Roof (Hard)]] Hard Modes: Day (Hard) through Roof (Hard) These levels, as the name states, are quite hard. This time, you must survive 10 flags, with the zombies changing every two flags. To win this, plants like the Twin Sunflower, Winter Melon, and Tall-nut are essential. As the groups are different every time you play a level, it is not possible to create a strategy based on exactly what was encountered. You will probably want to have your Sunflowers inside Pumpkins in the back with a row of Split Peas, Spikerocks, or a pair of Gloom-shrooms (one on the second row from the bottom, and one on the second row from the top) if Digger Zombies come, or a row of Cacti if there are Balloon Zombies, although Cattails work much better for this purpose in Survival: Fog and Survival: Fog (Hard). Even when you don't have any Balloon Zombies, you would quickly find out that Cattails are one of the best plants, and in both pool and fog levels, turn on to a must-have plant. Blovers can also work, but you have to pay extreme attention. Survival: Day (Hard) and Survival: Pool (Hard) should be the easiest, with Survival: Night (Hard) slightly more difficult, Survival: Roof (Hard) still harder, and the hardest being Survival: Fog (Hard), though this is subjective. Cob Cannons come in handy on these levels, as there will probably be Gargantuars at some point (usually after flags 5 and 6), but they aren't necessary; instant kills such as Cherry Bombs, Jalapenos, and Squash should be sufficient. However, they make Survival: Roof (Hard) much less strenuous, and are very useful on Survival: Fog (Hard). The Survival: (Hard) levels also introduce a new Trash Can Zombie in the Xbox Live Arcade, PS3, and DS versions. It is basically the equivalent of a Screen Door Zombie except slower. . Survival: Endless This time, the player attempts to survive as many waves of zombies as he/she can, choosing new seeds every two flags. At first, the zombie density is the same as in the Hard modes, but it quickly grows to over that of Column Like You See 'Em. In addition, upgrades for plants get progressively more expensive; for every upgrade plant that is on the screen, additional upgrade plants cost 50 more sun. Winter Melons, and Pumpkins are essential here, and both Cob Cannon and Gloom-shrooms are a must in almost all builds. Instants are very good here, although not completely necessary with the Cob Cannons, and zombies come in such droves that playing a half-hour of this will earn you maybe 20 or 30 thousand dollars if you only click half or a third of the coins, given that you are at least 15 waves in. The high number of zombies also has the effect of generating many diamonds in a short time; at its best a diamond may appear every 4-5 seconds. One good idea is to use Cabbage-pults instead of Peashooters when starting out in order to better defend against Screen Door Zombies and Ladder Zombies. Alternatively, (depending on preference) you could use Potato Mines and Imitater Potato Mines combined with Cattails to hold the zombies back while you save up to go straight to Winter Melons, Cob Cannons or other powerful plants. s.]] This mode also introduces the Giga-Gargantuar, a red-eyed version of the normal Gargantuar that takes 4 instants' worth of damage before finally going down which means 100% more health compared to a Gargantuar. :Note: There can be more than one Survival: Endless - by playing a Survival: Hard game and modifying the save file name, it is possible to create Survival Day: Endless, Survival Night: Endless and others. This article only discusses the original. (In addition, Survival: Pool (Endless) and Survival: Fog (Endless) are the only ones with a working long-term strategy due to the lack of water for protection in the other levels.) However, these are only seen in the online version. : For a more in-depth Survival: Endless guide, click here. Online Version In the online version, the player can only choose 4 plants and meets the Imitater Football Zombie (also known as the Giga-Football Zombie). . Modes *Survival: Daythumb|right|400px|How to get Roof Night Endless *Survival: Night *Survival: Pool *Survival: Fog *Survival: Roof *Survival: Day (Hard) *Survival: Night (Hard) *Survival: Pool (Hard) *Survival: Fog (Hard) *Survival: Roof (Hard) *Survival: Endless NOTE: You can possibly play Roof Night only if you modified Saved data. Limbo Page Modes (Endless) Limbo page is a hidden page which they never published a visible link to. There is an instruction which set their visible flag to false and NOPed it out. it is currently best to use Cheat Engine In the old versions of Plants Vs. Zombies, the following changes should be made. *0x42DF5D = 0x90 = 144; *0x42DF5E = 0x90 = 144; *0x42DF5F = 0x90 = 144; In the latest version of Plants Vs. Zombies (Game of the year edition), the following changes should be made. *0x430C80 = 0x90 = 144; *0x430C81 = 0x90 = 144; *0x430C82 = 0x90 = 144; See the video tutorial. Video:Plants vs Zombies - Survival Day Endless (SECRET GAME)|Survival: Day (Endless) - A strategy by tammttg Video:Plants vs Zombies - Survival Night Endless (SECRET GAME)|Survival: Night (Endless) - A strategy by tammttg Video:Plants vs Zombies - Survival Fog Endless (SECRET GAME)|Survival: Fog (Endless) - A strategy by tammttg Video:4 Cob Cannon Strategy ( Fog Endless )|Survival: Fog (Endless) - A strategy by hitoridakeno Video:Plants vs Zombies - Survival Roof Endless (SECRET GAME) - Cobless strategy|Survival: Roof (Endless) - A cobless strategy by tammttg Video:10 Cob Cannon Strategy ( Roof Night Endless)|Survival: Roof Night (Endless) - A strategy by hitoridakeno Video:Plants vs Zombies - Beat 100% - All Survival Endless Games|All Survival Endless Games flag 100++ Trivia *In Survival: Endless in Plants vs. Zombies DS, there's a mistake where it says Survival: Day (Endless), although it should say Survival: Pool (Endless). *Sometimes in Survival: Fog/Roof, a Trash Can Zombie might appear. *Survival: Endless and Zombiquarium are the only instances that 15 sun are given only in a level. **Technically, this can occur with any level, because a combination Sun-shrooms, before fully grown, along with buying plants that cost 25 sun, can give sun in any multiple of 5. **Also, this is incorrect because max sun can be achieved in any level, not just Survival: Endless, though Survival: Endless is one of the easier ways to get it. *It is possible to complete all Survival Hard Modes by using only Sunflower/Twin Sunflower/Sun-shroom, Instants, Lily Pad and Flower Pots only. *After completing 9 of the 10 survival levels, the music tune that is played after beating a level changes. *The Normal levels are easy, but the Hard levels are hard, and the Survival: Endless is very hard. *All of the Survival: Endless modes, including Day, Night, Fog, and Roof aren't actually endless; the maximum flag record value one can have is 214,748,366 flags (equals 2^32 / 20). It is unknown what would happen if one were to exceed this record, but it might be similar to what happens when one exceeds the maximum foot value in the Tree of Wisdom. **The survival mode can be checked by editing the saved file using HexEditor. The value of flag number is set from 0 → 214748366, and then -214748363 → 0. In 214748366 flags, you will see all the zombies disappear in the last half of total number (107374183) (click here for ref.) *It is possible to finish Survival: Hard (Pool) without using any Sun-producing plant [1]. *During the seed selection on Survival: Roof and Survival: Roof (Hard) the "View Lawn" button will still say "View Lawn" instead of "View Roof". Community Strategies PlantsVsZombies 2011-05-12 10-22-43-96.jpg|cobless +13000flags by hitoridakeno norepairebytammttg.PNG|no-repair strategy by tammttg mpc-hc 2012-03-26 21-47-32-00.jpg|22 Cobs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcQFlrWzRi8 NightEndless.JPG|Night Endless 5-cob strategy by tammttg PvZ.jpg|cobcorn party with some codes (trickedout, pinata ) RoofEndless-88Asir222.jpg|Roof Endless Strategy by 88Asir222 Survival Endless.png|Designed by Swampert rox Geo's Build.jpg|Designed by Geonightman12 Survival 1000 flags.jpg|Designed by flyingfree333 ice cube.jpg|Market Trojan Prince's build. Elegant.jpg|Designed by Draco89123 Designed by Marquiñus The Dragoon .jpg|Designed by Marquiñus The Dragoon File:Survival_Endless_Setup.png|Designed by PvZ pvz.jpg|Another Pic from IGGY. 6e0aec02f64ff8e3267fb570.jpg|Another Photo from IGGY 6f370a1070204bf7a6ef3f89.jpg 46bb19f61cf36f1cbc3109b9.jpg|A lot of Giga-gargantuars c08cf27e725b1e2028388a9d.jpg kernal pult buildjpg.jpg fire build.jpg 3000 flags.jpg|WARHEAD Setup by TheHardinero survival endless 97 flags.png Survival Endless.JPG|Strategy by Hardinero|link=http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hardinero Survival Endless Plan 2.jpg|Possible Strategy 002.png Survival Endless Plan 3.jpg Survival Endless Plan 4.jpg PVZ (1).jpg yes.jpg fjdfdfgbkdhhfkjhdshfkjdhfuehiorfejilew.jpg|A possible strategy by Leotard Pantsu-kun XD.JPG Survival - Day.png|Survival Day Strategy 767px-Survival_endless_103_flags_completed..png|A Burn and froze Strategy by Cofee BAM! cobless12345678900.png|No-repair Strategy by hitoridakeno My Glory Garden.JPG|A Cobless Strategy for Survival Endless by Spectra999 mpc-hc 2011-07-30 22-25-20-71.jpg|20 cobs build|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=orX7nT2Q1ak Survivalendless.jpg|Designed by Peashooter9. (This only lasts until around flag 15) SE build.png|Survived 600 flags now! Plants Vs Zombies Setup.JPG surivil.png|5 gargantuars on survival endless flag 24 plants-zombies.jpg|No-cheat (never die) by Khanhjin Plants Vs Zombies.png|Only need to use instants against Giga-gargantuars and Jack-in-a-boxes mpc-hc 2011-11-24 16-20-24-87.jpg|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uavfbs17bqc PlantsVsZombies 2011-11-25 21-29-14-90.jpg|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FGSNdIvdcC0 mpc-hc 2011-12-02 21-04-11-18.jpg|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qqzhJX3xW8o Picture 3.png|Designed by bdejean, based on Draco89123's "Low Maintenance" setups and TheHardinero's Warhead setup IMG_122211_0013A.jpg|A hacked Survival Endless by hoanganhminh,with Cattails on the Ground mpc-hc 2011-12-28 15-02-27-57.jpg|Basic 12 Cob Cannon|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_97qmjfLek mpc-hc 2011-12-29 20-46-47-82.jpg|Simple 10 Cob Strategy with no Melons and Glooms|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CdVIqqqeflQ t0rl9u.jpg Picture 10.png|A double-sided asymmetric cobless firepea build (still in test phase) by Bdejean Picture 17.png|6 Cob Survival: Fog (Endless) Strategy by bdejean mpc-hc 2012-01-18 07-19-01-60.jpg|improved 5 cob no melon Strategy|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzVxi63bml0 Plants vs Zombies.png|Strategy in Survival Endless Survival Pool.JPG|Survival Pool using only pool plants Survival Fog(Hard).JPG|Survival Fog (Hard) Spiky Level.JPG|Cacti, Cattails, Pumpkins and Tall-nuts Cobs and Stars.JPG|Cob Cannon, Starfruit, Tall-nut and Spikerock See Also *Adventure Mode *Mini-games *Puzzle Mode *Day *Night *Pool *Fog *Roof *Gloom-shroom *Winter Melon *Cob Cannon *Tall-nut *Pumpkin Category:Modes Category:Strategy Category:Survival Mode Category:Day Category:Night Category:Fog Category:Pool Category:Roof Category:Canceled Mini-games